The development of a valid and reliable instrument that can easily be used in clinical trials to assess quality of life (QOL) in persons with HIV-AIDS has been identified internationally as a public health priority. Because of the seriousness of AIDS and the increasing numbers of persons with AIDS, new therapies and treatment options are constantly being attempted. Although several well established QOL measures already exist, most are not suitable for large-scale clinical trials or for persons with HIV-AIDS. The Phase I objective of this proposal was to devise a prototype Quality of Life instrument related specifically to persons with AIDS. With this Phase I objective complete, the specific aim of the Phase II application is to create a valid and reliable Quality of Life instrument from the prototype items developed during Phase I. The specific aims of Phase II are as follows:(1) to develop a shortened instrument tapping important quality of life domains for HIV-AIDS; (2) to develop an appropriate scoring scheme for the instrument; (3) To demonstrate that the instrument is stable over short periods of time and the domains are internally consistent; (40 to demonstrate validity of the shortened quality of life scale in relation to other more established (and lengthier) scales; (5) to demonstrate that the instrument is responsive to changes, i.e. sensitive enough to detect pre-post changes associated with disease progression or with medical intervention; and (6) to determine whether the instrument's reliability or validity is affected by different modes of administration. The end-product of this Phase II will be a psychometrically sound marketable QOL instrument appropriate for use in clinical trials and other research related to AIDS.